


EriFef Panic attack

by aquatarius



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/pseuds/aquatarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan has a panic attack, and his moirail calms him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EriFef Panic attack

“I-I can’t, I need to, Fef, I’m goin’ to, to-”  
  “Shooosh. “  
  “I think I’m dyin’, Fef, everythin’ is-Let me go!”   
  “Eridan, shooosh.”  
  “Let me go!”  Eridan shrieked as Feferi held his wrists. She was sitting on the beach, holding his wrists as he tried to tug away from her. She shooshed him again, keeping him from darting off, or even completely standing up.   
  “Let me go!” He repeated, his voice screeching now.  Feferi slowly stood up. She lifted on hand, keeping the other on Eridan’s wrist, and touched his cheek, brushing her finger tips again his cheek.   
  “Shoooooosh.” She said, softly, quietly. She brushed her fingers up, wiping the tears away from his eyes. He sobbed and hiccuped, his body shaking.   
  It hurt her, deep down in her pusher, too see her moirail having a panic attack like this. His strong, well muscled frame, built from hours of huntng every day, brought down to this quivering, shaking, sobbing little mess.   
  “It’s okay, Pale-mate. I promise. I’m here for you!” She kept her tone soft, gentle, nurturing. He shook his head and tugged again, but she didn’t let him go.  “I pity you so much. Everything is going to be okay, I promise. Don’t you trust me, grumpy gills?”  
  “Do-don’t, know-ow wh-what it’s like, Fef, don’t know-ow wh-what it’s like to w-want to d-die!” He sobbed, gasping in lungfuls of breath. Feferi sighed and shook her head. She leaned up just a touch and pressed her lips to his cheek, kissing away a few of the tears streaking down his face.   
  “It’s okay, Eridan. I’m here for you.” Pity made her pusher do what felt like a triple back flip when he looked at her, tears and snot on his face, his glasses pushed up to rest on top of his head.  
 “Come.” She commanded, not leaving room for protest. She held onto his hands and backed up to the water. He sobbed as he followed, stumbling over his feet, half blind from tears and the lack of glasses.  
   The water was warm to the cold bloods that slipped into it, swimming down to the depths. Feferi led him down, down, down to the depthes of the ocean, to her hive. They swam into a window and she led him to a couch, forcing him to lay on it.   
  She put an ice pack on his head, and grabbed a bottle, a thing they used often so they could drink underwater, and filled it with tea. She made him sip it, letting the ocean water wash away his tears.   
  “Eridan Ampora, I pity you so much. You shelly boots. Don’t you trust me?” She asked, kissing his cheek again. He sobbed quietly, but more from relief and exhaustion, not from the panic attack itself.   
  “Fef, you, don’t under-”  
  “Shoooosh.”  
  “I-”  
  “Shoosh.”  
    He trembled beneath her paps and kisses and shooshes.   
  “Pale for you.” SHe whispered.  
  “P-pale for y-you.” He responded.  She curled up around him and squeezed him tight, holding him until he fell asleep. 


End file.
